Remember Me
by OdangoHead
Summary: *Complete* Sakura gets in an accident & loses all of her memories of Syaoran. When he returns to her a few years later she doesnt know who he is... can he make her love him again? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

A.N. Konnichi wa! I'm OdangoHead! Here's a few quick points before the story starts:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does  
  
In order for this story to make sense, pretend that the 2nd movie never happened. (I know it's hard because it's such a good story!) Pretend that after all of the cards were captured, Syaoran just went home to Hong Kong.  
  
Enjoy the story & please R &R.  
  
"Remember Me" Chapter 1  
  
"I'm so late!" Sakura cried as she sped on her roller blades to school. "It was all because of that stupid dream!" Sakura had been having a reoccurring dream lately where Syaoran came back to her. "It's so dumb... I'm 14 now... & he went back to Hong Kong to live his life... without me... long ago... why can't I move on?... Why can't I just forget about him and how much I love him?" Tears threatened to well up in her eyes & she slowed down a bit. She looked both ways before crossing the street & seeing no cars, she began to cross.  
  
She only had a second when she heard the tires screech to look up at the red car speeding towards her. Not enough time to move, only enough to scream before it hit her. Everything went black as the car sent her flying overtop of it & onto the pavement before continuing away at its high speed.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard someone calling her name as she drifted out of her sleep. "You're finally awake, thank goodness!"  
  
"Where am I?" She asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're at the hospital." Someone leaning over her said. "You were hit by a car... don't you remember?"  
  
"No..." She said confused. "Who? Who are you?"  
  
"What?!" The person was alarmed. "Sakura? It's me! Touya! Your brother!" He looked so upset, she didn't want him to be, but she honestly couldn't remember him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said weakly before falling asleep.  
  
When she woke up again there were even more strange faces in the room. She tried really hard to remember them, but she could only guess at who they were, she didn't actually know. Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol (who had moved back a year ago), Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, & her Dad were also there now. A doctor explained to her & everyone else as well that she had a case of mild amnesia & that she would probably be able to remember them all within a few weeks. He also warned everyone not to bring up old memories to help her along because that would only create 'false memories' meaning that she wouldn't actually be remembering, she would just think she was remembering the stories she was told.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later everything was back to normal, Sakura still didn't remember the accident, but she was told that someone had stolen a car & was speeding away from the scene of the crime when they hit her. The thief wasn't even found, just the car, abandoned a few towns over.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo & Eriol running behind her. "We'll walk with you."  
  
"Thanks. But you really don't have to, if you have plans or something." Sakura smiled at them.  
  
"Of course not. Why would we have plans?" Tomoyo played dumb. She & Eriol had been an item for a while now, but they kept it hidden some reason.  
  
"Alright then... So what are your plans for the weekend?" She asked her two friends.  
  
"We're going to a movie tomorrow night." Eriol blurted out. Tomoyo jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"I knew it!" Sakura laughed. "You two didn't actually think you could keep it hidden from me, did you?"  
  
Tomoyo & Eriol's pale skin blushed light pink.  
  
"Two of my best friends trying to hide the fact that they're going out from me... Tsk. Tsk." She giggled. She stopped though, & turning serious, looked over at her friends. "Why were you trying to hide it from me?"  
  
"We were afraid that... that... it would make you... sad." Tomoyo said. They arrived at Sakura's house & said goodbye to her.  
  
"Sad? Why would it make me sad?" Sakura asked herself as she watched her friends walk further & further away.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" she turned around to see Yukito. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just feel as if I'm still forgetting something..."  
  
When Tomoyo & Eriol were a safe distance away Eriol sighed. "I can't believe that she doesn't remember Syaoran... I thought that he would be the one person she would never forget."  
  
"Maybe it's better this way." Tomoyo said. "She was heartbroken when he left her & went back home. Maybe it's best that she doesn't remember him."  
  
"Come on Sakura, Touya's waiting inside, he made dinner today." Yukito smiled at her. "Cheer up!" He tossed her a candy and she smiled at him. So what? She was 14 now, & he was "taken" but she could still be grateful for candy!  
  
"How was school today, Sakura?" Touya asked as she walked in the house with Yukito.  
  
"It was pretty good. I have lots of homework though..." She trailed off & went upstairs.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Touya turned to Yukito.  
  
"She said that she feels as if she's forgetting something." Yukito replied.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay."  
  
"We all do... everyone's been worried about her lately." Kero said as he sat down on the table. "Don't worry though, she'll come around, the past month has been hard on her that's all. Now... when is supper gonna be ready?"  
  
Sakura was up in her room looking strangely at a navy blue bear. "I miss you... but I don't know who you are. It's like my heart... won't let my mind remember..." She whispered to it. Touya called her for dinner & she put the bear into a box with a bunch of things she didn't pay attention to anymore & sealed it, pushing it under her bed before leaving to go eat. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Meiling

CCS doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP  
  
I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first CCS fanfic. Please R & R!  
  
"Remember Me" Chapter 2  
  
It had been three years since Sakura's accident & her life was going pretty good. She was 17, & was turning 18 in one week, school was almost over, & although Touya didn't live with her anymore, she still got to see him all the time. He & Yukito were over for dinner a lot and occasionally they would surprise her & show up in the morning to walk her to school for old time's sake. She still was in the same classes as her friends & she was thankful for that.  
  
A lot had been going on lately, with Touya moving out to live with Yukito, Eriol giving Tomoyo a promise ring at Christmas, & Takashi & Chiharu being, well, their usual selves it seemed as if everywhere she went people were happy & in love. Sakura, on the other hand, had a few boyfriends, but none that she really loved & they only lasted a few weeks, tops. She, for the most part, was happy seeing her loved ones happy, & didn't want a boyfriend, she figured she still had a few years before she would have to worry about boyfriends & marriage.  
  
She checked the mail & tossed it on the kitchen table before going upstairs to change out of her school uniform. "Sakura? There's one here for you." Her dad said as she came back downstairs.  
  
"What?" She asked as she took a letter from her dad's hand. "It's from Hong Kong.? She took it up to her room & began to read it. Kero wasn't home; he was over at Eriol's house for supper. The letter was short.  
  
"Meiling..." Sakura wondered. "Hmm... she seems familiar... how did I know her?..." After about ½ an hour of thinking about it she finally remembered. "Oh yeah! She was the transfer student in my class from Hong Kong when I was ten. Wow... that was so long ago, I think that the last time I had any contact with her was when I was 13 or 14 years old. How did she remember my birthday? Were we that close? I feel badly that I forgot all about her, I remember writing letters to her before my accident, she must have wondered why I stopped all of a sudden."  
  
"Sakura! The phone's for you!" Her Dad called from downstairs.  
  
"I've got it!" She called down to him as she picked up the phone in her room. "Moshi-moshi."  
  
"It's Tomoyo!" Came a cheery voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. I've been pretty busy lately, we haven't seen much of each other." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure, that's a great idea!" Sakura beamed, she hadn't gone shopping with Tomoyo for a long time.  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Tomoyo said as both girls hung up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Dad! I'll see you later, ok? I'm going shopping with Tomoyo!"  
  
"Have fun!" He called as she ran out the door with Tomoyo.  
  
After a few hours of shopping, the two girls sat down on a bench in the mall to give their arms a rest from all of their new clothes. They munched on candy & talked about everything they could think of.  
  
"Oh! Guess what?" Sakura said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a letter from Hong Kong today!" She said excitedly.  
  
Tomoyo went pale, but it wasn't noticeable. "From who?"  
  
"Meiling of course! Do we know anyone else in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. "... Do we?"  
  
"No, no of course not." Tomoyo smiled innocently. "You remember Meiling?"  
  
"A bit... I remember writing letters to her a few times after she moved back."  
  
"Yeah, you two became pretty good friends eventually. Nobody thought that it was possible." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on, you can remember! Try." Tomoyo urged her.  
  
"She wanted to be a Card Captor like me, right? But couldn't... so she was mad with me a lot?"  
  
"Yep." Her friend smiled. "So... what did her letter say?"  
  
"She said that she's coming to visit next week & that she has a birthday present for me."  
  
"Oh really? That's great! What else did she say?"  
  
"Nothing... It was a pretty short letter."  
  
"Did she mention her family or anything?" Tomoyo prodded.  
  
"Nope. Just that she was bringing me a pretty big gift from Hong Kong because my 18th birthday was a big deal." Sakura said & continued eating her candy.  
  
"Oh, okay. Is she coming on her own?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess she would be, if she's our age, she shouldn't need an escort or anything." Sakura said.  
  
"Cool... How about we go do some more shopping?" Tomoyo suggested. 'I wonder... what will happen when Meiling starts talking about Syaoran?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Good idea!" Sakura smiled as she began picking up her bags. Tomoyo did the same & they went on their way.  
  
*~*~*~Four Days Later~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! So Meiling is coming back for a visit?" Rika said as the whole group sat together.  
  
"Yeah. Sometime at the end of this week. She said it would be just in time for my birthday." Sakura said.  
  
"I wonder if she'll bring-" Chiharu was pinched numerous time as Sakura looked through her lunch box. "-you some clothes or something from China as you gift." She covered for herself. All of Sakura's friends & family had decided not to ever mention Syaoran because Sakura was so happy now without remembering him.  
  
"Sakura!" She looked up to see Touya standing with Yukito at the fence around her school. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure!" She ran over to them.  
  
"Do you want to come over to our place tonight for dinner?" Yukito said. "We can celebrate your birthday!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah! That would be great!" Sakura smiled widely at the 2 of them.  
  
"Great! We'll meet you here after school, okay?" Touya said.  
  
"Okay!" She said as she ran back over to her friends.  
  
"Bye Sakura!... And don't be too long getting out!" Touya yelled to her. "Let's go, Yuki." He smiled & they left to go shopping.  
  
"What was that about, Sakura?" Eriol asked as she rejoined her friends.  
  
"I'm going to their apartment for dinner tonight."  
  
"That should be fun for you... just be careful that Yukito doesn't eat all the food." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
*~*~*~After School, At Touya & Yukito's Apartment~*~*~*  
  
"So Sakura, what's new with you?" Yukito asked her as the 3 of them ate.  
  
"I got a letter from my friend Meiling, from Hong Kong."  
  
"Really, you haven't talked to her for while, have you?" Touya said.  
  
"No. But she said that she's coming to visit & that she's bringing me a birthday present. I'm going to have to explain to her that I forgot about her... it's going to be a little awkward."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand... besides, you remember her now." Yukito reassured her.  
  
"Is she coming alone?" Touya asked his little sister.  
  
Sakura remembered Tomoyo asking the same thing when she told her. "Yeah... I guess so." She paused. "Tomoyo asked me the same thing... Have I forgotten something?" She stared him in the eyes. "Please! Just tell me! I don't like this feeling that I'm forgetting something important in my life!"  
  
Touya came close to telling her, but he remembered how heartbroken she had been when Syaoran had gone back home... she thought about him so much that her grades had been falling & the only way she fell asleep was after she had exhausted herself from crying into her pillow. "No. You haven't forgotten anything." Touya answered her & walked into the kitchen.  
  
Yukito quickly got up & followed him. "Toya?."  
  
"I feel bad about lying to her." Touya said.  
  
"I think it's for the best... If Syaoran doesn't come back into her life... she'll be happy to not remember him. You just don't want to see her hurt again." Yukito put his hand on Touya's back & rubbed it. "She's gonna be wondering where we are."  
  
"You're right... thanks Yuki." Touya smiled back at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Touya?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I think I just ate too much." He smiled at her. The phone rang and he answered it. "Oh hey Dad!" He listened for a while. "Sure... we'll bring her home right away." He smiled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Sakura, your friend came today, she's waiting for you at home."  
  
"Oh! I didn't think she would be coming for a few more days!" Sakura said, surprised. "Thanks for supper!"  
  
"We'll walk you home... I don't want you walking around the city when it's dark out." Touya said protectively.  
  
They arrived at the Kinomoto house about 15 minutes later. Sakura ran inside to find a much older & taller Meiling than when she had last saw her, but she still had the same hairstyle. "Meiling!"  
  
"Sakura! It's been so long, how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good... but it's too much to talk about right now... do you want to spend the night?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If it's alright..." She smiled.  
  
"Of course it will be alright!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"We'll be heading back home now. Bye Sakura, bye Dad, it was nice to see you again Meiling." Touya figured it would be okay to leave them alone since Syaoran wasn't with her.  
  
"So... What have you been up to lately, Meiling?" Sakura asked as the two girls sat on her bed. "Well, the past few years, actually." She laughed.  
  
"Well... I've been training pretty hard... that's why I decided to come visit. You can only train for so long before you begin to feel like your going insane! I wanted to take a break from it all & see all of my old friends." They both laughed. "So... what about you? Do you have a boyfriend or anything like that?"  
  
"ME?! Oh no!" She laughed. "I've had a few boyfriends, but I wasn't really serious about them or anything. Oh! But guess what?" Sakura said. "Do you remember me telling you about Eriol? Well, he gave Tomoyo a promise ring at Christmas... and... rumour has it that he's giving her an engagement ring after graduation." She giggled. "But don't tell her when you see her!"  
  
"That's really great." Meiling smiled. "Hey... speaking of engagements... I'm not engaged anymore."  
  
"Really?" Sakura didn't know how to explain to Meiling that she didn't remember that she was engaged before so she just pretended to know what she was talking about. "What happened?"  
  
"I broke it off a few years ago." Meiling said. "I knew that he loved someone else more than me. I didn't want to stand in the way of him being happy." 'Hint. Hint. Sakura!' She thought.  
  
Sakura didn't exactly understand the look that Meiling was giving her. "So do you have a boyfriend now?"  
  
"Yep!" Meiling beamed & began telling Sakura all about her boyfriend back home... completely forgetting about Syaoran. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Meiling's Present

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me; it belongs to CLAMP  
  
"Remember Me" Chapter 3  
  
"Okay. Everything's set Sakura." Tomoyo gave her a thumbs up. "Meiling said she's coming at 8:00 with her gift, so everyone who should be here is here." It was now Friday, April 1st, & Sakura's 18th birthday.  
  
"Come on Sakura!" Called Naoko. "Hurry & open up your presents! Meiling said not to wait for her."  
  
"Okay." Sakura happily sat down with all of her friends & her family & began opening up her gifts.  
  
About half an hour later... Meiling arrived. "Happy birthday Sakura!"  
  
"Thanks Meiling!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Don't thank me until you've seen your present!" She grinned. "It's waiting for you outside."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked her as she headed for the door. "Just how big is this present?"  
  
"Oh, about 6 feet." She laughed as Sakura walked outside.  
  
"Meiling... There's something we need to tell you!" Tomoyo pulled her into the crowd of nervous people. They all whispered the story to her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What is she talking about? I don't see anything." Sakura said to herself as she stood outside & looked around.  
  
"Hello Sakura." A male voice said to her.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Sakura asked cautiously.  
  
"What? You mean that you don't remember me?" The voice sounded hurt. "But, it's me... Syaoran. Li Syaoran!"  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know you?"  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Meiling came bursting out of the house and whispered something in Syaoran's ear.  
  
"What? But... how?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had an accident. But... you honestly don't know who he is?"  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She was so confused.  
  
"Sakura?" The boy walked over to her & went to put his hand on her arm to comfort her.  
  
"Stay away! I don't even know who you are!" She backed away & ran inside & up to her room.  
  
A light knocking on her bedroom door was heard a few minutes later. "Sakura?" It was Touya & Tomoyo.  
  
"Go away." Sakura mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Please come back downstairs. It's your 18th birthday party." Touya pleaded.  
  
"Come on... Meiling & Syaoran came all this way just for you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Both of you! Leave me alone!" She shot up from her pillow. Her eyes were red from crying, but they burned with anger.  
  
"Sakura?!" Tomoyo gasped & took a step back.  
  
"You both knew about this guy?! I asked you Tomoyo! I asked if I knew anyone else from Hong Kong & you said no! And Touya! I begged you to tell me if I wasn't remembering something & you said that there wasn't anything!" She shouted.  
  
"Sakura... calm down."  
  
"Do either of you know how I feel right now? I bet not! I not only feel angry, I feel confused, embarrassed, & most of all... betrayed, by the two people I trusted most of all." She turned away & the next time she spoke, she spoke much softer. "Please just go. Tell everyone to go home... the party's over... I'm to embarrassed to show my face to anyone now." She said weakly.  
  
She could hear people downstairs as they left, telling Touya & Tomoyo that they understood, & that they hoped that she felt better soon. Soon the only voices she could hear downstairs were her Dad, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, & Meiling. "I'm so sorry that I ruined the party." She could hear Meiling cry & the others comfort her. Sakura heard the voice of Syaoran... that stranger that she supposedly knew very well, comforting her the most.  
  
Another knock on the door diverted Sakura's attention from the voices downstairs. She hadn't even heard the footsteps in the hallway. She figured it would be her dad, or Touya or Tomoyo so she told the person to come in.  
  
"Um... Sakura? I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday."  
  
Sakura looked up & was able to clearly see the boy from before, for the first time. He closed the door behind him & she immediately became uncomfortable. He took a few steps closer to her & she wiped her eyes on her sleeve & slid over on her bed until she was curled up in a ball on the corner against the wall; as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Don't be scared of me Sakura, please. His voice was gentle, but she still didn't trust him; how could she? He was a complete stranger. He sat down on her bed & she tensed up even more. "You REALLY, HONESTLY, don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"I already said no." It came out a bit harshly and he moved further away.  
  
"But... How?" He asked her. "You remember Meiling? I helped you captor cards & everything! Why don't you remember me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"I never should have left..." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I never should have left you. That day at the airport, I should have stayed here." He said as he looked up in her eyes. "I know you don't remember me, but I have to tell you this anyway..."  
  
She slowly relaxed and moved closer to him, he didn't feel so threatening anymore; his brown eyes were so full of pain... Sakura felt sorry for him.  
  
"I have regretted getting on that plane EVERY SINGLE day of my life." He said to her before getting up & walking away. He paused at the doorway. "I love you Sakura. I just wanted to tell you that... even if you don't feel the same way... even if you don't remember my name." He said & then he was gone.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, trying hard to remember him... but not being able to. She soon heard Meiling & the boy leave, & eventually Tomoyo, Touya, & Yukito left as well. Sakura fell asleep as her mind wondered about the boy... or rather, the man that loved her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She tried hard to sleep, but her head was full of thoughts of Syaoran. She woke up & sat with her head in her hands. "Everyone tried to keep him a secret from me... Syaoran... why?" She asked herself. "He said he loved me... did I love him too? It makes no sense! Why can't I remember him?!" She punched her pillow in frustration. "WHY?!" She began to cry again. "I hate this feeling... & nobody can understand... I feel like there is just a big black hole in my mind, & it has swallowed a part of me, a part of my memory. I feel like a puzzle with a missing piece, I've felt like this for so long... is he my missing piece? I can't sleep until I figure this out, I need to go for a walk." She climbed out of her bedroom window & began to walk down the street. 


	4. Chapter 4 - A Missing Peice

A.N. Konnichi wa! Doumo Arigatou minna! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story & thanks to everyone who will be reviewing. Here are a few quick notes before the story starts.  
  
I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
Also, while I was writing the parts with Syaoran & Sakura in the last chapter, & this chapter I was listening to: "Blue as the Sky". (It's a CCS song, if you search for mp3s on the net you should be able to find it soon enough... in case you want to hear it for yourself. ^_^)  
  
"..." = Spoken Dialogue '...' = Thoughts  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
Remember Me - Chapter 4  
  
It was 3:00am & the streets were deserted. It was a fairly cool night & Sakura was only wearing slippers on her feet, but she hardly noticed, she already felt numb. "Why? Why? Why?" She kept asking herself over & over. "I have so many questions that I need answered... but who could answer them?" She walked over a little bridge that she had been on so many times & turned & walked down to the stream. She looked at her reflection in the clear water. She looked so sad... she couldn't remember the last time she felt so upset... & she hated it.  
  
She splashed the water with her hand angrily & when it settled there was another face with hers. She screamed & turned around, pushing whoever was behind her down. "I didn't mean to scare you!" It was Syaoran.  
  
"You! Stay away from me! What are you? Some kind of stalker?!" She cried as she backed away from him quickly. "Ah!" she shouted as her footing on a slippery rock gave way.  
  
"Watch out!" Syaoran grabbed her arm to pull her back but he was dragged into the water instead. He ended up lying across her stomach in freezing cold water. It seemed almost familiar. "Are you alright?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Get off of me!" Sakura pushed him off & he landed face-first into the water. "Oh... I'm sorry." She said as he sat up in the stream and stared at her. That angry stare was somehow familiar as well.  
  
"I was just trying to keep you from falling in the water." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry." She shivered from the cold water.  
  
"Here." He stood up & offered his hand to help her up. "Let me help you." She put her hand in his but when she stood up a sharp pain shot through her right foot. She yelped in & fell back down into the water. "What's wrong?!" Syaoran asked alarmed.  
  
Sakura looked down at her foot and realized that her slipper had come off when she fell, she had stepped on a rather sharp rock & it had cut her foot. "I cut my foot." She said quietly.  
  
"I'll take you home." Syaoran picked her up but she refused. She wiggled out of his arms and limping, put on her slipper & began walking away. "Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine on my own... I'm a big girl... leave me alone... I don't care if you love me.... I've obviously forgotten you for a reason!" She shouted as she limped away, leaving a shocked & soaking wet Syaoran still standing knee high in the water.  
  
As she walked down her street she began trembling violently. It was only April, after all. There was still some snow on the ground, it was the middle of the night & she was in soaking wet clothes. "I'm so cold." Her foot shot pain up her leg & she fell again. "Shimatta!" She cried as she began to pick herself up off the ground. At least she was almost home... she was going to have a warm shower... her dad was going to be working all night on a lecture at the University, so she wouldn't be waking him up. Sakura felt two hands grab her shoulders & help lift her up.  
  
"Syaoran!" she gasped. He was so surprised that he almost dropped her. "That's your name, right?" she asked as he nodded him head. "Why did you come after what I said to you?"  
  
"I love you. I told you that before." He smiled at her as everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I- I love you!" A boy's voice shouted to her in her dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up with a start & looked around the room before realizing where she was. She was... in her bathtub?! "It's so warm!" She splashed lightly & blew at the bubbles. "How did I get in here?" She wondered out loud. She looked at her foot that was propped up on the edge of the tub, with a bandage wrapped around it.  
  
"You collapsed outside so I brought you in to get you warmed up."  
  
"Ah!" Sakura shouted. She hadn't even seen Syaoran there before. "You pervert!" she screamed when she realized that she wasn't wearing CLOTHES in the bathtub & that he had been watching her to make sure that she would wake up.  
  
"I didn't look I swear!" He jumped off his chair & took a few steps back. "I had my eyes closed! And I even put bubbles in the water!" He looked scared of her. "I just didn't want you to freeze to death outside!"  
  
"Well..." She looked around the room, she was so flustered. She realized that he was still wet & shivering. "...hand me that towel & turn around. You need to warm up now." He did as she said. When she had wrapped to towel around herself she told him to have a shower & went to her bedroom to get changed.  
  
She got dressed into her warm pyjamas put her wet clothes in the washing machine. The water in the stream was pretty clean, but it was still pretty dirty too. "He's gonna have wet clothes too. I should clean them & dry them for him." She thought.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" She shouted as she stood in the bathroom. 'Was he always this deaf?' She suddenly got a wicked idea. "Syaoran!" She shouted as she pulled back the shower curtain.  
  
"Sakura!" He shouted back as he grabbed the curtain from her & covered himself. "What are you doing?!"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Like I can believe an eighteen year old that says he's is in love with me kept his eyes closed the whole time! I was just getting my payback!" She grinned wickedly as his face turned bright red. "I brought you some dry clothes." She smiled. "I'll leave them on this chair here."  
  
"Um... thanks... I guess." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was still blow-drying her hair when Syaoran came out of the bathroom dressed in her father's clothes. He was wearing shorts, a T-shirt & her dad's housecoat. She giggled when she saw him walk into her room with his head down. He was embarrassed.  
  
She had to admit... he was pretty hot. "Cute." She laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't look me in the eye anymore... it's funny, & kinda cute." She laughed. Her looked up at her, confused & in doing so turned bright red again & looked down. She fell down to her bed, hardly able to breathe.  
  
"Stop laughing!" He pleaded, but was finding it hard to keep himself from laughing too. He gave in & fell to the floor & soon they were both in hysterics.  
  
"Oops!" Sakura exclaimed as she found there was no more bed underneath her & she fell to the floor. Syaoran groaned & she realized that she had landed on top of him. "I'm sorry." She struggled to catch her breath & sat up on her bed. "Why the heck are we laughing?"  
  
"I don't know! I guess just because we're so uncomfortable." He caught his breath and sat on her desk chair. "Stop staring at me!" he laughed as he turned around in the chair.  
  
"Sorry!" She grinned. "So..." She struggled for something to say. "What did you say your family name is again?"  
  
He winced when he realized that she still didn't remember him. "Li. Just like Meiling... we're cousins... remember?" He looked up at her.  
  
"I wish I could." She smiled sympathetically. "My mind can't remember what my heart won't let it." She looked down & cleared her throat. Um... Syaoran? Thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For bringing me inside & making sure I was alright." She smiled & heard the buzzer sound on he washing machine. "I'll be right back." She left to put their now clean clothes in the dryer.  
  
Syaoran leaned back on his chair & closed his eyes. He sighed. "I have to get her to remember me... but how?"  
  
"Hey! I'm back." Sakura said as she hopped back onto her bed.  
  
"Hey." He said as he sat back up in his chair.  
  
"What were you doing?" She asked him.  
  
Her eyes were so green, he had forgotten. "Um... nothing." He said as he turned a bit red again.  
  
"Oh? Okay." She said looking away. "He's so familiar. I know that I knew him really well. I must of, he said that he helped me capture cards, that means that he was like a partner. But whenever I think about the cards I only remember Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, & Yue being there.' They sat in silence for a while in the dark room. She began to realize how much she hated being alone at nights when her dad was at the university. Touya wasn't even home anymore.  
  
"Hey Syaoran?" Sakura began to ask.  
  
"Yes?" He looked up at her anxiously.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled. She mentally kicked herself. 'You can't ask him to stay the night just because you're scared! You still don't know him! Even if you remember what he was like when he was 10, it means nothing. He could have changed a lot since then, remember Sakura: he's not a boy anymore...' She gulped audibly catching a strange look from Syaoran. 'He's a man.' She thought. "A man is like a wild animal that lives on instinct."  
  
"What?!" Syaoran looked up at her.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!" She blushed.  
  
"I could have sworn that I heard you say "A man-" He was cut off.  
  
"Of course not! I'm going to go check on the clothes! I'll be right back!" She quickly ran out of the room.  
  
It wasn't until she got downstairs & saw that the clothes were still damp that a thought struck her. "How did I know he was ten when I knew him?" she asked herself as she remembered her thought before. She ran up the stairs & leapt onto her bed happily. "I knew you when I was ten!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm remembering a little bit." She smiled.  
  
"Great!" He smiled with her. "So... are my clothes dry yet?"  
  
"No... not yet. They should be ready in another 10 minutes."  
  
He smiled & sighed.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked him, obviously confused.  
  
"I'm just relieved that you're not attacking me for being in your room." He laughed.  
  
"I guess I have been a little high strung tonight, huh?"  
  
"A little?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Okay... a lot. But you really don't know what this feels like do you?" She said turning serious & staring into his eyes. "I've felt so... incomplete, for so long. And then you show up & I can't remember you, & it makes me start to wonder if you're what's been missing. But it also makes me wonder that maybe I had a reason for not remembering you all these years. My mind is so clouded up I can't think straight! I feel like a puzzle... with a missing piece." She closed her eyes & began to cry.  
  
"Sakura." His voice didn't sound sympathetic, it sounded, empathetic? She felt Syaoran sit next to her on the bed. "I DO know what it feels like... or at least I did."  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with glassy eyes.  
  
"When I left, I left a part of me here with you, I left you my heart." He put his arms around her & pulled her closer. "I wasn't whole back in Hong Kong... I missed you too much. When I told Meiling that it was your birthday soon she finally got fed up & made her plans to get us to meet again. So, I do know how you feel, but I don't feel that way anymore, because I'm with you again."  
  
Sakura was about to say something... but... *BUZZ!* "Shimatta!" "I'll be right back." She sighed. "It's probably all for the best, I don't know what I could say to him, I can't return his feelings, not yet." She thought as she put the dry clothes in a basket & brought them back upstairs. Syaoran got changed in the bathroom.  
  
"I guess I should be going now." He said as he stood at the doorway of her room. "Thanks for washing my clothes, I'll let you get some sleep now." He began to walk down the stairs.  
  
'Oh no! I'm going to be all alone in the house? You're not getting away so easily, not when I'm just starting to remember who you are!' "Syaoran!" She ran down her stairs after him & tripped at the bottom. She went flying & he caught her just in time. "Do you want to stay?" she asked quietly as he helped her find her footing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll stop there for now... So, what do you think so far? PLEASE R&R! I don't know if the story is any good if nobody replies! Arigatou for reading anyway! (I don't think many people are reading it, I think that it just sort of got lost in the crowd of stories. ,-_-, *sob*)  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Misunderstandings

Here it is! Chapter 5! If your mind is twisted and you want something to happen between Sakura & Syaoran, I'm sorry, but I'm not making this story anything higher than PG13. I hope you like this story so far! R&R!  
  
CLAMP owns CCS, not me.  
  
Remember Me – Chapter 5  
  
Sakura woke up a few hours later with the sun shining through her window & onto her face. She yawned loudly & stretched.  
  
*THUNK*  
  
"What the?" She looked over the edge of her bed to see what she had knocked over. "Syaoran! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as a drowsy Syaoran rubbed his head. They had stayed up most of the night talking & eventually both fell asleep on her bed.  
  
"It's okay." He sighed. "What time is it?"  
  
Sakura looked at her alarm clock. "7:30. OH NO! Is Meiling going to be looking for you?!"  
  
"Nah... She stayed over at Tomoyo's last night." He said as he picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Sakura offerred.  
  
"Sure." He said and he followed her down the stairs. She popped some toast in the toaster & quickly ran upstairs & changed out of her pajamas. She froze when she heard a knocking at her door. "Oh no!" she cried & dashed down the stairs. "HIDE!" She shouted to Syaoran. She didn't want whoever it was at the door to misunderstand what he was doing there.  
  
"Where?!" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Anywhere!" She said as she pushed him into the kitchen cupboard. She composed herself & walked calmly to the front door. "Tomoyo! Eriol! Meiling!" She said... very loudly.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Whay are you talking so loud?" Tomoyo covered her ear.  
  
"No reason." She laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to see how you were feeling." Eriol said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura." Meiling said as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Oh. Don't be sorry, Meiling. It wasn't your fault... I just overreacted, that's all." She gave her a little hug.  
  
*CLANG* 'What is he doing? Is he TRYING to get caught?'  
  
"Are you home alone Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Something's burning." Meiling covered her nose.  
  
"THE TOAST!" Sakura ran inside & her 3 friends followed her. "Oh no!" She sighed as she popped up the black toast. "They're ruined!"  
  
"Were you REALLY going to eat 4 pieces of toast, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked over at her.  
  
"Yep. I was REALLY hungry." She nodded her head in an effort to convince her friends.  
  
"You're certainly in a better mood today Sakura. Did you have a good sleep?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Well... no... well... sorta. I didn't sleep very long, but when I did I had a good sleep!" She smiled. 'When are they going to leave? Syaoran can't keep hiding in the cupboard, he'll run out of oxygen!' She imagined Syaoran turning blue & gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Meiling asked her.  
  
"Nothing!" She smiled. "My dad should be home soon... I'm not allowed to have friends over until I clean my room!" She covered for herself.  
  
"Alright. We'll be leaving now. We're going back to my hotel room to check on Syaoran to see if he wants to have breakfast with us." Meiling explained. "You can come too if you want... he really want to see you."  
  
An image of a now purple from blushing Syaoran came to her mind & she had to keep herself from laughing. "I'll catch up with you later, I've gotta clean my room first of course." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Funny... You're Dad never mentioned anything about your room yesterday." Tomoyo was close to finding out about Syaoran. "Sakura!" She gasped.  
  
"What?!" She asked nervously.  
  
"You're foot's bleeding!" Meiling gasped as she saw the bandage on Sakura's foot.  
  
"Oh, I cut it yesterday, it must have re-opened the cut when I ran to get the door." Sakura explained. "Well, see you later!" She practically pushed her friends outside & closed the door. Making sure to lock it she ran over to the cupboard where Syaoran was hiding. "Sorry!"  
  
He gasped for air. "Do you have any idea how hot it is in there after 10 minutes?!" He sat down on the table as Sakura made more toast. "That was pretty close."  
  
"Tell me about it." She said as she popped up the golden brown toast. "Perfect!" They sat down and ate their toast.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Oh no! No way!" He protested as she crammed him back into the cupboard.  
  
"Shh! Let me go see who this is. I'll get rid of them as soon as possible!" Sakura whispered & quickly ran to the door. "Touya!" She gasped in both excitement & fear. "Yukito!"  
  
"How's it going? I figured that I would come by and see if you were still mad at me on my way to work." Touya said.  
  
"Will you be staying long?" Sakura asked them, trying hard not to sound nervous.  
  
"Not very long, only about ten minutes... why?" Yukito asked.  
  
"No reason!" She smiled. 'Oh well. He survived last time, Syaoran will be okay. Although... I don't know how I will when he gets out... he's gonna kill me for leaving him in there so long!'  
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Yukito asked her.  
  
"Nope. I'm fine! Never been better!" She smiled again. 'Syaoran, on the other hand...'  
  
"Something seems different about you today Sakura." Uh oh! Touya was getting suspicious. "There's something different about the house today too."  
  
"I feel something too." Yukito said. "Do you?" He asked Sakura.  
  
"No!" She shook her head.  
  
"I definitely feel something, coming from the kitchen." Touya got up & quickly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Touya! DON'T!" Sakura shouted as she & Yukito ran after him into the kitchen & saw him open the cupboard where Syaoran was hiding. 'PLEASE! Syaoran, please tell me that you hid somewhere else while we were in the other room!'  
  
No. Such. Luck.  
  
"YOU!" Touya shouted. Yukito, who saw how scared Sakura was, held Touya back for a second which gave Syaoran time to run.  
  
"Don't Touya!" Yukito said. As he began chasing Syaoran.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Sakura shouted as she ran in between her brother & her friend.  
  
"Yeah! What she said!" Syaoran hid further behind Sakura at the glare that Touya gave him. 'I'm gonna die, aren't I?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Touya. We didn't do anything, we just talked!"  
  
"You can't expect me to believe that, can you? He's an 18 year old boy, no one's innocent at that age." He glared at both of them. "Although, I figured that you would be better than that, Sakura. You don't even remember him, you don't even know who he is!"  
  
"He didn't do anything, I SWEAR!"  
  
"All he's ever done is hurt you."  
  
"What?" Syaoran & Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"You still don't remember Sakura." He sighed. " And I don't expect YOU to know OR care." He added as he continued glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Um... Toya. You're gonna be late for work." Yukito said at just the right time.  
  
"Shimatta! When I get off work, I'm coming back to check on you Sakura, & he better be gone." Touya said & left the house.  
  
"Those poor students." Yukito shook his head. "He's going to be going nuts on the boys in his class all day." Touya was now a teacher at Sakura's old elementary school. "So tell me... what happened?" He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura sighed as she & Syaoran sat down as well.  
  
"Nothing?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran repeated. "Like she said; we just talked."  
  
"I believe you two... don't worry about it, I'll convince Touya to loosen up, he's just worried about you Sakura... we all are." Yukito smiled & left as well.  
  
"That was... scary." Syaoran began to laugh. "I thought your brother was gonna kill me. I always fought with him before, but if something had happened between us he would've seriously killed me!" He kept on laughing & looked down. "Sakura, your foot's bleeding again!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot all about it." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Here, I'll re-wrap it." He picked her up & brought her to her room. He soon returned with new bandages. "Thank god Touya didn't notice your foot. He probably would've thought that I did it."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura stopped laughing. "What did he mean when he said that you hurt me before?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never laid a hand on you." He said as he began unwrapping the old bandage & rewrapping her foot with the new one.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran looked up at her green eyes.  
  
"For staying last night, because I didn't want to be alone." Sakura smiled back. "And for helping me with my foot."  
  
"No problem." He laughed. "There, it's done."  
  
"You really are a nice guy, aren't you?" She said as she pulled her foot away from him & put on some socks.  
  
"I don't know about that..." He blushed. "You're brother doesn't seem to think so."  
  
"Well, that's just Touya. He's been like that since the first day he met you." Sakura said without thinking. "But I still can't believe that he would accuse you of- me- US of – AGH!" She grumbled in frustration. "I mean... HOW DARE HE!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura." He smiled. "Wait! What did you just say?"  
  
"How dare he?"  
  
"Before that."  
  
"Agh?"  
  
"No, about how Touya acts towards me!"  
  
"I said that he hasn't trusted you since the first day he met you."  
  
"Exactly!" Syaoran beamed. "Do you remember when Touya first met me?"  
  
"Yes!" She said excitedly. "You were confronting me about the Clow cards & Touya showed up."  
  
"You're remembering!" They cheered loudly & hugged.  
  
"Sakura? Syaoran?!" Three pairs of eyes stared at them in shock.  
  
"Hello." The two of them blushed dark red. Sakura panicked & pushed him off her bed & onto the floor.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Bandaging her foot?" He said. It wasn't really lying.  
  
Eriol helped him up off the ground. "Was this why you were in such a good mood this morning, Sakura?"  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Sakura grew defensive. "Sorry. But we just went through this whole, really big ordeal with Touya." She explained. "I'm a little stressed out."  
  
"What happened?" Meiling asked.  
  
"He thinks that we did things that we didn't do."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know! He thinks that no 18 year old boys are innocent & that since Syaoran was here last night..."  
  
"What?!" Meiling gasped.  
  
"You were HERE last night?" Tomoyo gasped. "That's why you weren't at your hotel room? Because you were here, together?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran said.  
  
"We need to talk to Sakura alone for a minute!" Meiling pushed the two surprised boys out the door & turned to face a nervous Sakura.  
  
"So..." Sakura giggled nervously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the end of Chapter 5, I hope that you like it. Please R&R! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 - Plans

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS & all of the characters & all that.  
  
So here's a quick summary of what's happened so far:  
  
1 - Sakura gets hit by a car & Syaoran gets COMPLETELY erased from her memory.  
  
2 - Sakura's friends & family decide not to mention him because she was so upset when he left her.  
  
3 - He comes back to her on her 18th birthday as Meiling's present & Sakura doesn't know who he is.  
  
4 - They accidentally meet up that night & Sakura cuts her foot so Syaoran ends up taking her back to her house. They eventually start talking & Syaoran stays all night because she didn't want to be alone.  
  
5 - The next morning, Touya, Yukito, Meiling, Tomoyo, & Eriol find out Syaoran stayed the night & misinterpret it. (They just talked!) ^_^  
  
Remember Me – Chapter 6  
  
"Sakura, we are shocked!" Meiling said.  
  
"You didn't... you didn't... you know!" Tomoyo was flustered & couldn't say what she was trying to.  
  
"We didn't have sex!" Sakura shouted. Even Syaoran & Eriol heard it from the hallway. "There. That wasn't so hard to say. We didn't even kiss. We just talked, that's all." Sakura explained. "I hardly know him, I wasn't about to do something stupid."  
  
"Well, you did!" Meiling said. "Don't get me wrong, Sakura. The fact that you had Syaoran stay over wasn't stupid, after all you just talked, or so you say... BUT, the problem is in what you just said: you said that you hardly know him! And you let him stay in your house, ALONE with you." Meiling shook her head. "Not a good move... good thing it was someone that you CAN trust, like Syaoran."  
  
"How DID you cut your foot?" Tomoyo asked, it changed the subject, but she was curious.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I cut it on a sharp rock in the stream."  
  
Eriol & a red Syaoran came back into the room. "What were you doing in the stream?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura began to explain the whole story. "And then we fell in the water just like when we captured the Move card, remember Tomoyo? Anyway... so when I fell I guess my slipper came off & when Syaoran helped me up... I must've cut my foot."  
  
"Ouch." Tomoyo said.  
  
'So that's where I remember falling into the stream with Syaoran from... when we caught the Move card!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Well... Hanging out together seems to be doing your memory a lot of good." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah. You seem to be happy, Sakura." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Well then! It's settled!" Meiling said happily.  
  
"..."  
  
"What's settled Meiling?" Syaoran asked her what everyone was thinking.  
  
"You & Sakura are going to spend all day together so that Sakura can get her memories of you back!" She smiled. "Then you can live happily ever after!"  
  
"Uh... okay, Meiling." Sakura said nervously. 'She sure seems to have it all planned out.'  
  
*~*~*~An Hour Later~*~*~*  
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Syaoran asked her as they walked around.  
  
"Let's just eat here. Do you like this restaurant?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Sure." They sat down inside & ordered. Their food came fast & they were enjoying their meal & talking about... well... pretty much everything. "Uh oh... this can't honestly be happening!"  
  
"What is it?!" Sakura asked him. She turned around in her seat & peered over the back of their booth & a little to the right to where Touya & Yukito had just walked in. "Oh No! I completely forgot that this is Touya's favorite restaurant too!"  
  
"Yukito must have taken him here to calm him down after this morning. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be killed in front of an entire restaurant full of people!" He quietly panicked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sakura had a plan. "Come sit on my side with me. The back of the booth will hide both of us until the waiter comes with the bill & we can sneak out."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran agreed. Any plan was better than getting caught, plus, he got to sit next to Sakura.  
  
After they finished eating Sakura peered over the booth again to see where her brother was. "This is going to be harder than I thought. They're sitting right by the door!"  
  
"Well then, I guess we just wait until they leave."  
  
"Oh! But with the way Yukito eats..." Sakura began to whine. "Alright."  
  
About ½ an hour later, Touya & Yukito finished eating, paid for their bill & left. Syaoran & Sakura were right behind them, but when they left the restaurant Syaoran grabbed her arm & they began to run in the other direction to get away as soon as possible without being seen.  
  
"Oh, wait a second. I left my wallet in the restaurant." Touya said to Yukito. He turned around just as Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand.  
  
Yukito saw too. "Toya! You said that you believed that he was innocent. You told me that you would leave them alone!"  
  
"That was before I saw him holding hands with my little sister!" Touya said as he ran off after them.  
  
"To-ya!" Yukito called after him. "What about your wallet?.. And your class?"  
  
"Syaoran! He saw us!" Sakura cried as they ran through the busy streets with Touya hot on their heels. "Oh how I wish I had the Dash or the Fly card right now!"  
  
"Me too!" Syaoran gripped her hand tighter & they ran even faster. He looked over his shoulder to where Touya was still chasing them. "Is your brother nuts?! He's not stopping!"  
  
"Not nuts.... just a little over-protective." Sakura looked over her shoulder & Touya wasn't there anymore. "Slow down! He's gone. We must've lost him." They were now at the park. Exhausted & out of breath from running so hard they collapsed next to a big tree.  
  
"That – was – close!" He said as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Mm-Hm." Sakura nodded her head. They eventually fell asleep, still holding hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well isn't this a surprise." Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, & Rika smiling down on her.  
  
"What?" Sakura looked over & realized that she was still holding Syaoran's hand. 'Oh, how this must look!' She thought & she quickly let go of his hand. He was still sleeping, however, & didn't let go of her's.  
  
"Having trouble?" The other four laughed. Sakura smiled nervously & shook her hand violently until she was finally released of Syaoran's "death grip" or so it felt.  
  
"What is going on?" Syaoran asked sleepily. When he saw Chiharu, Takashi, Rika & Naoko he panicked for about the 100th time since last night. Well... between him & Sakura at least. "Oh My Gosh! Did we fall asleep?! Touya isn't anywhere around here is he?!" He looked around frantically.  
  
"Yes, we fell asleep & no, Touya isn't around." Sakura answered him as she massaged her sore hand.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"YOU happened! I think you dislocated my wrist or something from dragging me so fast." Sakura half complained, & half yelled. (^_^ But she only half meant it! ^_~)  
  
"Sorry!" He apologized. The two of them were off in their own world & didn't even hear the others say goodbye to them.  
  
"It's okay." She replied. "It's not that bad, I was just giving you a hard time!" She laughed. "EEP!" She hopped up & was running away from Syaoran in an instant.  
  
"Why you!" He began chasing after Sakura & they ended up running right by their 4 friends.  
  
"I guess we were wrong." Naoko said. "We all thought that it would be bad for Sakura to be with Syaoran again." They watched Sakura run from Syaoran, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, she looks so… Happy!" Rika smiled. They continued walking on their way & Sakura & Syaoran disappeared from their view.  
  
"Ah! You can't catch me!" Sakura laughed. "Ow!" She stumbled & fell down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran kneeled down beside her.  
  
"I think… I think that all of that running… is bad for my foot." She smiled.  
  
"Well…" He looked at her. "I know you're a big girl… & that you can take care of yourself… but… Do you want me to take you home?" He gave her a small grin as he repeated what she had said the night before.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, that would be nice." Syaoran helped her up and she held onto his arm for balance as he walked her home.  
  
*~*~*~Ten Minutes Later, at Sakura's House~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks again." Sakura said as she laid down on her bed & stared absent- mindedly at her ceiling.  
  
"It's no big deal." Syaoran blushed lightly as he sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"You're a pretty shy guy aren't you, Syaoran?" She giggled as his face went a bit darker. "I'll take that as a yes!" Sakura was laughing & didn't even hear her front door open & close.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran began to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday…"  
  
"Yes?" She asked for him to continue. She leaned in closer to him so that she could see into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I've -" Syaoran gasped as he heard something downstairs, or rather, something coming upstairs. "- I've gotta hide!"  
  
"Hide under my bed!" Sakura whispered as she pulled out a manga & pretended to read. "Touya." She glared at him angrily. "Go away. You're the last person I want to see right now."  
  
"I know." Touya sighed as he leaned against her bedroom doorframe. "I just want to talk… I'm not going to go crazy & lecture you or anything, & I'm not going to search through the house searching for Syaoran."  
  
"Okay then… talk." She sighed & invited her brother to sit down on her desk chair. 'I wonder what Syaoran was going to say…' She thought. "Isn't Yukito with you?"  
  
"No. He's at home. I figured that I should talk to you alone. Sakura? I'm sorry for acting so crazy today, but you still don't remember everything." Touya took a deep breath & continued. "I'm not supposed to be saying this to you, I even promised Yuki that I wouldn't, but I don't know how else to get you to listen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we- everyone, realized that you didn't remember Syaoran, we DID hide him from you. That's probably why you are having such a hard time remembering him now. We all decided that with him gone from your life, that you'd be happier… and you were."  
  
"What do you mean 'happier'? Wasn't I always happy?" Sakura couldn't remember being depressed.  
  
"No. You were miserable. You cried yourself to sleep every night, & when you would finally fall asleep you would wake up calling his name."  
  
"Whose name?"  
  
"Syaoran's! We were just trying to protect you from getting hurt by him again. Do yourself a favor & forget all about him again. It's just going to hurt 2X as bad when he leaves you again… & he will. He LIVES in Hong Kong, not here." Touya got up & walked to her door. "Oh, by the way…" He said as he paused & turned away. "I know that you're under the bed, Syaoran." He walked down the stairs & left the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. That's the end of that chapter! I'm beginning to wonder when this story is going to end, myself. I had only intended for it to be 5 chapters long but it seem like it will 7 or 8 instead. I don't understand how people can write 1 or two part stories… mine are NEVER that short. Currently, my shortest story is "Idols" & that's only because I haven't finished it yet. It has 3 chapters so far & I haven't even been able to get into the main plot twists yet. (It's a Sailor Moon fic) Anyway… getting back on topic: I'm working on chapter 7 RIGHT NOW. It should be up by tonight… I don't like to keep people who read my stories waiting. ^_^ Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, It makes me SOOOOOOOOO happy to get reviews (just as long as they aren't flames! Although…. I'm happy to report that I haven't received any yet! I'm really hoping that I don't get any for Sakura's first line in this chapter… but I don't see why I should.) All of your reviews are so inspiring & if you want me to email you when I update the story, just say so in the review & I will. I'm already doing that with a few people. (I hope they don't mind! I do it out of habit, but if someone doesn't like me emailing them just say so, I'll understand!) Bai-Bai for now! 


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember Me

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, not me! ^_^;  
  
Remember Me – Chapter 7  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran slowly crawled out from under her bed. "Was what Touya just said-" He paused to get the right words. "Was it true?"  
  
"I- I don't know." She shook her head. "I have to think for a while…" Sakura looked away from him. "Maybe you should go." She said harshly. She didn't know what else to say… maybe Touya was right.  
  
Syaoran was surprised & hurt, but he pushed it down & didn't show his weakness. It was an old habit from training, he figured. "Alright." He said.  
  
When she heard the door close behind him, Sakura began to cry. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself. "I am so SICK of crying. My eyes are still sore from last night." She got up and looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were so red already, "It looks like their bleeding." She said, turning away, disgusted with her own reflection. "Oh well, he doesn't seem to be all that big of a loss, after all, he left me for 8 years, didn't he?"  
  
'BUT, he came back!' A little part of her that she didn't want to listen to butted in. 'He said that he loves you!'  
  
"He was 10 years old, the last time he saw me. You can't love someone at that age… you're still a kid!" Sakura vaguely realized that she was arguing with herself out loud, but she was alone in the house so she didn't worry.  
  
'Age doesn't matter. Everyone has a heart! Do you believe that someone your age could love?'  
  
"Of course!" She grunted.  
  
'Why? Could it be that you're starting to fall in love with Syaoran again? Even though you don't remember him?'  
  
"Yes!" She shouted angrily. "Oh my gosh! What have I done?" She gasped as new tears came to her eyes. "I'm in LOVE with him! Why did I make him leave?!" She slid down the wall until she was sitting next to her bed. She looked under her bed, "I was actually hoping that he would still be here." A little brown box, all sealed up with tape, caught her eye & distracted her form her thoughts.  
  
Sakura pulled out the box & ripped off the tape. "How long has this BEEN here?" She brushed off some dust before opening it. It was full of a whole bunch of old junk that she didn't even remember. "What a cute bear." She climbed into bed with the navy blue toy & fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I- I love you!" A boy's voice shouted to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up. Every time she tried to sleep, he kept waking her up. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" She shouted as if Syaoran would be able to hear her. She hugged the toy bear closer to her & fell asleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young Syaoran smiled & handed a navy blue bear to Sakura.  
  
"We shall meet again, right?" She asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This bear?" Sakura sat up in her bed & looked at the little blue toy in awe. "It came from Syaoran?" she thought. "I didn't know how to express how I felt, so I asked him for his bear… whoever accepted it was the one who loved you… I loved you then as I do now!" Sakura said. "Where are you now, Syaoran? I need to find you!" She got on her coat & shoes & ran outside. She figured that he would be at his hotel room… "But, where IS his hotel room?" She ran to the first person she could think of.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She banged on the door to her best friend's house. A startled Tomoyo came to the door after what seemed like hours to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with concern.  
  
"Where are Syaoran & Meiling staying?" Sakura asked. "I need to find Syaoran!"  
  
"I'll take you there." Tomoyo got ready & they headed to hotel. "I thought that Syaoran was staying with you all day."  
  
"I said something that I shouldn't have." Sakura said as a light rain began to fall.  
  
The two girls ran the rest of the way to the hotel & up to the room. "Meiling? Syaoran?" Tomoyo knocked on the door. "I'll let you handle it from here, Sakura." She smiled at her friend & left.  
  
Meiling answered the door. "Sakura! Are you all right? You look awful!"  
  
"I need to see Syaoran. PLEASE tell me that he is here!" Sakura begged her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, he isn't here. He said that he was going for a walk… come to think of it, that was a while ago. He seemed upset, what happened?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I can't explain right now." Sakura said as she turned & ran away down the hotel hallway.  
  
She arrived outside and looked in all directions to see if he was on his way back since it was raining. He wasn't in sight so Sakura ran to the only place she could think of.  
  
She found him on the bridge by where they had fallen in the water the night before. 'This is the same bridge where I had tried to tell him how I felt all those years ago… well, this time I'm going to do it!' She gathered up courage & spoke. "Syaoran."  
  
He turned to look at her. "Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran, I-" She couldn't get the words out again. She tried again. "I-"  
  
"Sakura, I wasn't asking you to love me… All I was asking was for you to Remember me… I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." He said. "I've made up my mind. I'm going back tonight. You won't have to think about me ever again… and you can be happy." He started walking away.  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped. "But- I do!"  
  
"What?!" He turned around to her.  
  
"But, I DO remember! And I DO love you!" She cried, her tears mixing with the rain. "And I don't want you to leave again." She added quietly.  
  
Syaoran was surprised. He couldn't even move.  
  
"See?" She reached into her purse & pulled out the little blue bear. "I do love you. I need you."  
  
"Sakura!" He called to her & they ran into each other's arms. "How?" Was all he could ask her as he held her close in the rain.  
  
"My heart… finally let me remember." She smiled at him.  
  
Syaoran leaned down and kissed her… for their very first time.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to stay?" Sakura asked him with a little smile.  
  
"For ever." Syaoran replied & they kissed again. He felt complete.  
  
Sakura was so warm in his arms, "I've finally found you. My missing piece." She whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She smiled innocently. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Where would that be?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Anywhere." Sakura said, taking his hand with hers. "Look! The rain stopped."  
  
"So it has…"  
  
"Hey… Syaoran?" Sakura asked him. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"How did you get me in my house last night?" She looked up at him. "I went out my window."  
  
"I knew that you had your house key around your neck."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Where else would you put your key?" He laughed. "So… can I ask YOU something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sakura…" He began.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Oh good! You found him!" Meiling & Tomoyo came running over. (At the WORST time.)  
  
"Yeah." Sakura smiled. 'Oh, Syaoran! What were you going to ask me?!' she thought. "I did."  
  
"And…" The two girls prodded. "I'm guessing the news is good." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura & Syaoran in each other's arms.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran laughed. "Sakura… what I was about to ask was…"  
  
Sakura's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Hey! What are you all doing here?!" More familiar faces came bounding up.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but groan in frustration. 'This isn't FAIR! This is TORTURE!'  
  
"I'll tell you later." He whispered to her.  
  
"Okay…" she sighed & they began talking to all of their 'nosy friends' with 'BAD TIMING!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh! What do you think he was going to ask? I guess you'll have to check out the next chapter. Don't forget to write reviews! I just checked & I have 7. It's kind depressing when you have an equal amount of reviews as you do chapters. (Unless, of course, you have like, 100 or more chapters… but then… who would read THAT story? Anyway… I'm going off on a rant here so I'll get back to the topic. ^_^) I hope you like the story so far… 


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Type of Plan

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, not me!  
  
Remember Me – Chapter 8  
  
"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Syaoran said as he walked Sakura to her front door.  
  
"My dad isn't home again tonight… do you want stay?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Um… Alright."  
  
They walked upstairs to Sakura's room. "So…" Sakura said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"So…" Syaoran sat on top of her desk and drummed his fingers on it. "I can't believe that you kept that bear all this time."  
  
"Yeah… I did." She blushed lightly & smiled.  
  
"I saw that." He laughed.  
  
"You can sit over here, you know. You don't need to be scared of me, Syaoran!" Sakura laughed. "You're on the other side of the room!"  
  
Syaoran sat down with her. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it." She sighed. "But all in all I think that it turned out pretty well, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled back as they kissed again.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Sakura's desk drawer slid open.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran & Sakura hopped back to the opposite sides of the bed when they heard someone else speak. "I thought no one else was home!" Sakura said. "KERO!"  
  
"What is this? I go & hang out with Suppi for a Friday night of eating sugar & driving Eriol nuts & I come back to THIS!"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said to him. "You couldn't tell us earlier that you were home?!"  
  
"I didn't know that I would need to!" Kero shot back. "I didn't even know that you remembered him! Heck, I didn't even know Syaoran was in town!"  
  
"Well he is! And I remember him!" Sakura said happily. "AND… I love him!" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"You haven't seen him since you were 10." Kero said in disbelief.  
  
"So! Look!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt & pulled him in for another kiss, much to Kero's, & HIS shock. "Um… Kero… there's some birthday cake in the fridge, you know."  
  
"I'm so there!" Kero flew out of the room & Sakura locked her bedroom door behind him.  
  
"There. Now we're alone." Sakura said, turning to face a (yet again) red Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Um… Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said anxiously as she sat down with him. 'Finally!'  
  
"I still never gave you your birthday present…" He said.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know that you had a present for me."  
  
"I did. I had it all planned out, you know, when to give it to you, & where… but…" He sighed. "When you didn't remember me, I have to admit, it sort of screwed up my plan. And I don't know if it's a good idea for right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't know if you'll say 'yes'."  
  
Sakura's heart sped up 3X faster than it had been going 5 seconds earlier. She cleared her throat. "'Yes' to what?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Well… Here goes nothing! Sakura…will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a little diamond ring from his pocket.  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakura?" He asked as she fell backwards onto her bed. "Great." He sighed. "She's out cold."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remember me?" Syaoran asked Sakura as she woke up the next morning.  
  
"No!" Sakura said in fear & hopped out of her bed. "Who are you?!"  
  
"What?!" Syaoran gasped. "This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura grinned. "I'm kidding."  
  
"Why you!" He leapt off her bed & began chasing her around the room. "Oh no! Where's the ring?!" He panicked as he felt for it in his pockets. "I can't believe that I lost it!"  
  
"What did it look like?" Sakura asked as she walked up beside him. "Did it look like this?" She held out her left hand to him & there was the ring… on her finger.  
  
"How did you? -" He began to ask but she kissed him again, he didn't mind.  
  
"Yes." She laughed. "My answer is yes!"  
  
"It's hard to believe that this all turned out so well." Syaoran said as he hugged her. "After Friday night I was expecting the worst case scenario."  
  
"Well, believe it. This is real." Sakura said. "Um… do you care if I go tell everyone?"  
  
"No." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Then let's go!" She grabbed his hand & they ran downstairs. "Kero!" She ran up to him & hugged her favourite little guardian beast. "Look!" She showed him the ring before leaving the house with Syaoran. Kero just went back to finishing off the cake.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked as Sakura half-skipped, half-ran with him down the street.  
  
"Everywhere!" Sakura said. "I want to tell EVERYONE! Let's go shout it from the rooftops! I've NEVER been so happy!" She giggled.  
  
Syaoran simply laughed at his ecstatic fiancée. "You're crazy, you know that?"  
  
"But you love me anyways, right?" She winked at him. Sakura stopped running & walked with him.  
  
"Of course." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"So… when's the wedding?" Eriol popped up… seemingly out of nowhere with Tomoyo at his side.  
  
"Oh! I guess we need to decide on that, don't we?" Sakura smiled sweetly & looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"What? I was just kidding!" Eriol laughed.  
  
"Did we… miss something?" Tomoyo giggled suspiciously.  
  
"I think we did."Eriol grinned.  
  
"Look!" Sakura cried. She couldn't resist it any longer & showed Tomoyo her beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"No way!" Tomoyo squealed. "This is so cool! Syaoran… you surprise me!" She giggled. Syaoran blushed.  
  
After they talked for a while with Tomoyo & Eriol, the next stop was to hunt down Takashi & Chiharu, Naoko, & Rika. Surprisingly, it didn't take long & soon Sakura had 3 more girls to go crazy over her ring. "Now… I guess we need to find Meiling." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, she DOES sort of already know." Syaoran began. "It WAS her idea for me to come back here for your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, you told me that. But how does she know about this?" She asked him as she admired the ring herself.  
  
"She helped me pick it out… I needed a female perspective, & my sisters would have gone crazy in the jewellery store."  
  
"Really? So she knew about this the whole time? That must've been why she was asking me about boyfriends & why she mentioned that you weren't engaged anymore."  
  
"Yep. That would be why." Syaoran said as he unlocked the hotel room door. "Meiling?"  
  
He called. "Are you home? Sorry that I didn't call to tell you where I was… I hope you weren't worried."  
  
"Of course not." Meiling walked out of the bathroom as she finished doing her hair.  
  
"Ouch." He laughed.  
  
"I knew where you were… Kero called me."  
  
"Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep. So… what's new?" Meiling smiled.  
  
"Look!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm proud… I didn't think that you would actually go through with it." She laughed. "Congratulations!" Meiling hugged them both.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, & thank you for helping me with everything." Syaoran smiled. "We'll be back later. We still need to deal with her family."  
  
"Ooh. Good luck with Touya!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll need it!" Sakura joked.  
  
"Thanks. You've REALLY boosted my confidence." Syaoran joked back as they left.  
  
*~*~*~15-20 Minutes later, At Sakura's House~*~*~*  
  
"Dad? Are you home yet?" Sakura called as she walked inside with Syaoran. "Hm… I guess not."  
  
"We can wait." He said. "Just as long as Touya isn't hiding SOMEWHERE in this house I'll be fine." He scanned the room, which made Sakura giggle.  
  
"Don't worry. Touya's just protective of me because I'm his only little sister. He won't hurt you… most likely." Sakura didn't like how that came out… Syaoran looked like he was going to be sick. "I'll protect you!" She smiled & hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Hello." Fujitaka said casually as he walked into their living room. He said to Syaoran, "I guess you can call me Fujitaka or Dad, now."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"It's a beautiful ring." Her dad smiled as he pointed to it on Sakura's hand.  
  
"How did you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I had an interesting conversation with Meiling & this young man before I called Touya that day that you were having dinner at his place." Fujitaka smiled. "I had been the one who suggested that it be THAT day that you ate over there to Touya & Yukito for a reason."  
  
"What?" She looked from Syaoran to her dad & then back & forth a few more times while it sank in. "You knew this whole time?"  
  
"Of course. Syaoran was a gentleman & came to ask for my permission."  
  
"Did Touya know?"  
  
"Oh no." Fujitaka shook his head dramatically. "I'm leaving the hard part up to you two. It's your lives, after all."  
  
"Thank you Dad." Sakura ran up & hugged him. "You're the best."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Breathe in. breathe out. Breathe in. breathe out. See? It's not so hard!" Sakura said as they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the 7th floor where Touya & Yukito's apartment was.  
  
"He's NOT going to handle this well… I know he's not." Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't be such a child… be a MAN!" Sakura patted him on the back. "Here goes nothing! This is the end of the line, the last people we have to tell." She knocked on the door. "Maybe I should do the talking." Syaoran nodded his head 'yes' repeatedly.  
  
Yukito opened the door & smiled. "Sakura, Syaoran, come on in. This is a surprise. Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Um… sure." Sakura smiled nervously & hid her left hand in her pocket. "Is Touya here?"  
  
"No. He went shopping about an hour ago. He should be back any minute now."  
  
"Joy." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Yuki, I'm home!" Touya called as he walked in the door.  
  
"I was just saying that you would be back any minute, good timing!"  
  
"To who? Your shadow?" Touya asked concerned.  
  
"No. We have visitors." Yukito laughed. "Sakura & Syaoran are here." Touya immediately tensed up when he heard Syaoran's name mentioned. "Face it, you knew it was going to happen sooner of later. They couldn't stay apart forever."  
  
"I know. I just prefer 'later' to 'sooner'." Touya sighed. "Hi." He sat down on the chair across from Sakura & Syaoran, who were sitting on the couch. "What brings you two here?"  
  
Yukito brought in the tea & sat down as well. Sakura sipped on it nervously before speaking. "Well… we did something shocking last night that you probably won't be too happy about."  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran could've SWORN that steam had shot out of Touya's ears.  
  
"Ooh! That came out wrong! It's NOT that!" Sakura quickly corrected herself. "We got engaged."  
  
"Engaged?" Yukito asked. "Congratulations!" Touya gave him a dirty look.  
  
"WHAT are you two thinking?" Touya asked them. "You're only 18, do you even know what getting married MEANS? There's so much more to it than rings & a big party. Are you ready?"  
  
"We know. And we're ready." Sakura said.  
  
"Did you tell dad yet?"  
  
"He knew before me, actually." She laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I… asked for his permission the day I came." Syaoran finally spoke.  
  
"Well… then I guess that's that. There's only one thing left for me to do." Touya got up off his seat.  
  
Syaoran REALLY felt like a hug from Sakura right about then… but he didn't dare because Touya would kill him probably ½ as fast so that he would suffer for longer.  
  
Touya walked right up to Syaoran & looked him in the eye. "Congratulations." He held out his hand. "And welcome to the family."  
  
Syaoran shook his hand as a relieved smile broke across his (along with Sakura & Yukito) face. Sakura gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you." She said before holding onto Syaoran's arm. "See. Everything worked out after all." She whispered to him. "Syaoran? Syaoran?!" She shouted as he fell over sideways on the couch. 'He actually passed out from being relieved? I thought that only happened on TV.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahh! I'm a sucker for happy endings! How many people had me pegged for Syaoran asking Sakura to marry him? It was pretty predictable. I'm debating on whether or not I should do another story that takes place after this. I guess I'll decide after I read the reviews from this story. I hope that you enjoyed my story! Please review!  
  
***I'VE STARTED THE SEQUEL! GO READ! IT'S CALLED: "SO MUCH TO DO!" RUN! GO! NOW!*** 


End file.
